Power and Control
by kognitiveDissonanz
Summary: "She had always known it was only about power and control and neither of them was willing to give up some of it. But somehow they seemed to have found a way how they could both benefit from it. Emma just had no idea how she got herself into that..." (SQ, rated M for a reason)


**A/N:**

Hi everyone, after a few Mentalist stories I decided to translate one of my Swan Queen stories because I fell in love with this pairing. And I really don't care what the writers/creators say, they can't destroy my love for these two ladies!

A special thanks goes to **tonguemarksonmymirror** for being my beta :D

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything and you know it...

* * *

For Emma, it was still a mystery how her latest fight with the mayor had gone in this direction. She had worked late that day, because just when she was about to call it a day, Madame Mayor remembered that she urgently needed the latest crime rates of the city. Emma was sure that this had only been one of her usual power plays; just another provocation. She wanted to push her to her limits. But Emma wasn't one to cave that easily. She was a fighter, and she would fight, or otherwise Regina would win. No way in hell she would let that happen. This was about power and control. And Emma knew only too well that neither of them would never give up some of it voluntarily and submit to the other.

But she should have known that Regina wouldn't go easy on her. The mayor had instead decided to show up at the police station and make sure that she did her work. She provoked her to no end as if she were out to start a fight; as if she was just waiting to finally break through Emma's hard shell, waiting to finally break _her_.

With each menacing glare, every vicious remark and derogatory gesture, she demonstrated her sense of superiority. She made it clear who was in charge. Perhaps it was this demonstration of power that had finally Emma persuaded to turn the tables for once. Regina had just stepped into Emma's personal space once again, as the blonde instinctively took the initiative. She stopped the Mayor's rant with a rough kiss, bit skillfully and firmly on her lower lip, and tasted blood. Not a moment later, the sharp sound of a slap echoed through the room, which Emma had received for her impulsive action.

A meaningful silence fell over the two women, while they fixed each other with a steady gaze. Emma's heart was beating hard against her chest and her breathing felt suddenly heavy. An unexpected fire manifested itself deep inside her when she noticed how also Regina's chest rose and fell treacherously. She let her gaze wander back to her eyes, which darkened in a way she had never seen before. That was the moment when their fight for dominance had reached a whole new level. This was all it was about when the two met in another hungry kiss. Only in this game, Emma was superior. This wasn't a matter of influence and status; just two bodies colliding, and Emma had the stronger one.

So the brunette soon found herself handcuffed to the filing cabinet of the Sheriff's office. Emma walked slowly up and down in front of her and let her gaze drink in the exposed body of her counterpart. Regina stood with her back to her; not because she was ashamed, but because Emma wanted it that way when she'd tied her up. She had left her nothing except for her black high heels, which underlined her curves and made her toned legs simply perfection.

Yes; it was really a mystery to Emma how they ended up in this situation, but the burning excitement that had taken possession of her body blocked out any rational thought. Instead, she savored the sight, as the mayor struggled with her captivity. Power and control. This time, both were on her side and that sense of dominance fanned the flames only further.

She stepped slowly behind her prisoner and let her fingers slide across her back like feathers, all the way down along the spine until she reached that perfect apple of an ass. She watched fascinated as soft hairs lined up along her touch and how this shiver finally took possession of the whole body like an unstoppable army. It seemed she finally found something that escaped Regina's beloved control. Her body now belonged to her because it had just submitted itself.

"Let me go this instant" Regina ordered in the very same moment, as if she had sensed the capitulation.

Emma pressed her hard against the filing cabinet and provoked a sound out of Regina which was somewhere between pain and pleasure. "Only when I'm done with you" she whispered to her ear. The mayor remained silent, but her body responded with another shiver.

Emma let go of her, but only to spread her legs further by putting some pressure against her knees. A few moments passed as Emma let this new sight sink in. Her new position had forced Regina to bend forward, to submit in an even more inferior position, yet she didn't move. Emma knew exactly where the motivation came from. It was only her pride, which prevented her from straightening up, because that would be an admission.

Instead, she looked defiantly over her right shoulder. "What are you waiting for sheriff? Or are you once again unable to finish what you started?"

The mocking remark hit a sensitive nerve. That was not how it's supposed to be. That moment belonged to Emma alone; that was her victory and she wouldn't let it take away from her that easily. So, she grabbed a handful of the dark hair and pulled for so long that Regina was forced to throw her head back while Emma held her with one hand on her hips. Regina squeezed her eyes shut and gasped sharply for air, but refused to make even a sound.

But at the same time, she also tried to stretch herself closer to Emma, against her firm grip. Emma laughed softly, because her body had betrayed her once more. The mayor seemed to enjoy her painful treatment. So she pulled more firmly at her hair, clutched her hips even more tightly; and then again, a little harder, just a little more firmly. Regina began to tremble, but still her lips remained tightly closed. Her pride was still too strong to cave.

"Cat got your tongue, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked.

She only received a disapproving snort in response. But in Emma's mind, this confirmed her assumption even more. Regina Mills did not trust her voice. That was the only reason she got no answer. So she decided to continue with her sweet torture until she got confirmation of Regina's arousal; because Emma noticed, with slight frustration, that she needed it to satisfy her own need. Emma became aware of the fact that it gave her as much pleasure to take over the dominant part in this little game, as Regina secretly enjoyed submitting in this way

She let go of her hair and hips and let her hands slide up along her ribs until she could enclose her breasts in a firm grip. She could feel the nipples gradually begin to harden the more cruelly her fingernails dig into the delicate skin of her breasts, so she decided to give them a special treatment. Regina's already shallow breathing was broken by a gasp when Emma began to massage her erect nipples in small circular movements with her thumbs. And as she steadily increased the pressure, she, unexpectedly frustrated, pushed her thigh between Regina's legs and pressed her again hard against the filing cabinet.

She could almost feel a moan being formed in Regina's throat which was just waiting to be freed. And that was exactly Emma's goal. She knew she was about to blow up her walls with a bang, to break her self-control, and this idea was the most erotic thing she had ever felt. Emma could feel how her own breath twisted in an excited buzz as she buried her nose in Regina's neck. She had never noticed how intoxicating she smelled, like a poison that robbed her of her senses. And her frustration continued to grow the longer Regina put up her resistance. But Emma would put an end to this, because in this situation she determined the direction.

She took her nipples between her thumb and index finger and pinched mercilessly without warning. The long retained cry, which she then finally elicited from the brunette, shook her entire body and left her breathless. Meanwhile, Emma attacked her neck with a path of wet kisses, intoxicated by the elation of her own sadism. The mayor had fallen. Now she was hers.

"I hate you," Regina gasped in protest.

"I hate you even more," Emma whispered harshly to her ear. "And yet you are all wet for me."

Emma left her no time to talk back. She jerked her hips towards her and roughly entered her with two fingers. Regina flinched, trembling. Whether it was because she had actually hurt her or because she was surprised, Emma could not say at that moment, but she didn't even care. "For someone who uses sex for her own purposes, you are surprisingly tight," Emma commented disparagingly.

"And for someone who hasn't had sex for months, you are surprisingly complacent," Regina countered between clenched teeth.

She wouldn't engage in a discussion with her any further, because that was exactly what Regina wanted. But Emma was not ready to let Regina take the helm again. This time, she possessed all the power and she would show her that, like Regina always did with her. So she entered her a second time, even harder, deeper and was even rewarded with a throaty moan. Again, it seemed as if Regina's body wanted to escape her control. Her pelvis stretched itself thirstily towards her penetration, and together they soon found a rhythm, deep and merciless.

Emma let her free hand wander about Regina's body without shame. First teasingly over her flat belly, then up to her breasts, until she finally dived down over her hip to her legs and gently stroked the inside of her thighs. She enjoyed how the Mayor's muscles noticeably tensed under her touch as her sounds became more uncontrollable, her movements more demanding. She let herself being intoxicated as Regina handed her more and more power, until she finally seemed only to exist by her touch, only defined by the bittersweet pain.

She decided to no longer tease her, because she couldn't hang on much longer herself. This whole experience was so arousing that Emma felt her lower abdomen achingly throb without being touched at all. And that in turn made her almost angry again. Regina would capitulate before her. She would make sure of that. And she would make it in a way that she had no chance to escape her.

While her fingers were still immersed deeply inside her in a steady rhythm, Emma let her other hand now roll directly over her clit. The sensitive bundle of nerves was already hard and ready under her touch and yet she rubbed it mercilessly. Unlike her usual self, Regina began to whimper, her legs starting to give way under her, but Emma held her captive in her position. She demonstrated to her once more who took the lead here. Soon she felt her walls tighten around her fingers; they literally began to pulsate, and she knew she was about to come.

She reached again for Regina's hair, yanked her head once more in a burst of violence back, which caused her victim to almost fall over if the handcuffs hadn't kept her upright. "Come for me," Emma commanded imperiously.

At the same moment she added a third finger to her two and Regina obeyed without protest. She moaned, almost tortured, as her orgasm rocked her entire body and Emma could feel the waves of contractions around her fingers. They were strong and uncoordinated; as wild as the entire act. This alone drove Emma over the edge as well and forced her to lean heavily against Regina, who was thus once more squeezed between Emma and the cabinet.

Some shared, heavy breaths passed without a word. It was only when Emma had gotten back somewhat normal senses that she released Regina from her uncomfortable position. Slowly, she straightened up and pulled her fingers out of her, whereupon Regina gasped in surprise, not yet having found the strength to stand on her feet again without help.

"You…fucking bastard ..." she cursed exhausted, while still leaned against the filing cabinet.

Emma decided to finally free her from the handcuffs and as Regina's arms fell weakly back to her side, Emma turned her around, grabbed her face with both hands and gave her one last haunting kiss on her already sore lips. As the mayor did not protest, she knew she had won this round.

"You'll have my report tomorrow morning on your desk," Emma purred contentedly against her lips and ended the whole madness that had just played out with that.

She sat back at her desk and continued with her work as if nothing had happened. She peered out of the corner of her eye as Regina eventually found her balance again. She dressed without a word and finally came to stand menacingly over Emma, leaning her hands flat on the table and leaned forward to her. Emma let her gaze slowly wander from the red, bruised wrists up over her cleavage to her face, where she met an unyielding view.

"This isn't over, Sheriff," she threatened her.

"I hope so," Emma replied challengingly, while she let her gaze wander once more meaningfully over Regina's body.

The mayor stood back while a dangerous smile flickered across her lips. "Very well, I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said, and finally went to the exit, where she once again turned to Emma. "And Miss Swan, do not be late.

Emma listened, as the clacking sound of Regina's high heels became quieter until finally nothing but silence remained. She had always known it was only about power and control and neither of them was willing to give up some of it. But somehow they seemed to have found a way how they could both benefit from it. Emma just had no idea how she got herself into that...

The End

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it. Reviews make me happy ;-)**


End file.
